


A Day Away From The Sea

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson Pirates finally reach a port town again giving them a break from the open seas.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 4





	A Day Away From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It had been weeks since their last stop at a port town, so as soon as the ship was docked most of the crew was already making their way into town. Prisha had grabbed Violet’s hand, whispering something about how it was finally nice to be on land again before disappearing into the marketplace. Ruby and Aasim offered to do the supply run for the day and after double checking to make sure they had everything they needed along with enough money they headed out. 

“We can stay with ship.” Clementine offered, gesturing to her and Louis, her eyes looking at the remaining crew. It was clear that everyone wanted - no - needed a break from the ship. 

“You sure?” Marlon looked over his shoulder as he tried to slow down the boys who were already pulling on his arms, begging for him to hurry up. 

“Yeah. You guys should go into town and have some fun.” Louis smiled at Clementine. She returned his smile. 

“Alright.” Omar mumbled, reluctantly getting pushed by Willy and AJ. “We’ll see you later then.” 

Mitch looked over and paused when he saw that Brody hadn’t moved yet. “Hey, Brody! You wanna go into town with us? It’s gonna be a kickass time!” 

“No, I’m okay. I’m just going to stay behind on the ship.” She replied before going back to her book. 

“Alright, suit yourself! Let’s go, guys!” Mitch exclaimed as the group scrambled off the ship together, pulling Omar along with them. 

Brody let out a sigh as she kept reading until the sound of giggles coming from the crow’s nest drew her attention. Her eyes widened in shock. _How did they get up there so fast?_ As the giggles continued Brody decided that it would be better if she wasn’t there. Quickly slamming her book closed, she sprinted after the boys. “Hey guys, wait up!” 

Prisha and Violet walked into the town square side by side while they talked about this and that. Violet looked at Prisha’s smile as she talked; it was really great to be back on land together. The ship was nice and all, but after being stuck on it for a couple weeks it felt amazing to just spend time alone with her, walking down a street side by side without a care in the world.

“So I figured the best way we can improve-” Prisha suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she looked at a nearby stand. “I’ll be right back.” she whispered before running forward towards a small stand. 

Violet looked on with confusion as she watched her talk with the seller before returning back. Her hand was hidden behind her back. “So what did you get?” 

“Well, I saw this flower,” Prisha’s hand came from behind her back, revealing a small light blue flower. “And I wanted to get it for you.” Prisha’s hand brushed back Violet’s hair, gently placing the flower by her ear. Violet felt her face grow warm when she looked at Prisha who smiled at her with such a loving gaze. Violet’s hand reached up to touch the flower in her hair.

“Thank you.”

“Do you like it?” 

“Yeah. I really do.” A warm light seemed to dance in Violet’s eyes. The two smiled at each other before Violet reached out, her hand intertwining with Prisha’s. The couple continued their stroll through the market square. When they had reached the center of the square, Violet noticed another flower stall. This one had a multitude of different flowers. She glanced over at Prisha who had gotten distracted by another stall that seemed to be selling different trinkets that shone in the sunlight. _This is my chance._ Violet silently made her way over to the flower stall, returning after a couple minutes to Prisha with arms full of flowers. 

Prisha looked shocked when she turned around to see Violet standing with all the flowers.

“Your hair would look beautiful with flowers too. So… I thought maybe I could help you put them in your braid.” Violet awkwardly rubbed the side of her arm, causing a few petals to fall off from the array of flowers in her arms. 

“I would love that.” Prisha said with a warm smile. 

The two searched around the area for a few minutes before finding a place to sit down. Violet slowly began to place the flowers in Prisha’s braid, cursing silently here and there whenever her fingers slipped up. After a few minutes it was done. 

Prisha stood up to display her flower-adorned braid, spinning around slowly on her feet as her braid swayed behind her. “So, how is it?” She stopped to show off her braid.

“It’s beautiful.” Violet whispered with a shy smile on her face.

Prisha’s eyes lit up at her girlfriend’s compliment when the sound of music drew her attention. Around the center of the square, people had begun to gather, their feet kicking around as a dance started to the tune of lively music. 

“Come on,” Prisha leaned over and grabbed Violet’s hand. Violet seemed a bit unsure at first but when she saw how excited Prisha was, she couldn’t help but feel the same. 

\----

“Alright, so we should get some more thread.” Aasim instructed, his attention focused on the list in his hand. 

“I bet there’s some in that shop,” Ruby pointed towards a small store. 

“We should head there first then.” Aasim placed away the list while he walked with Ruby, their hands interlocked. 

Ruby looked at him and smiled. “It’s really nice to be spending some time together in town.” 

“Yeah, it's always nice to see a new port town. We should go for a walk tomorrow and see all that it has to offer.” His eyes were pulled away from Ruby when he noticed something. “Oh! We need more of those too. I’ll be right back, my treasure.” He leaned forward, kissing her cheek before sprinting off. Aasim shortly returned, quickly intertwining his fingers with Ruby’s before entering the shop. 

It took a few hours to get all the supplies that they needed. After spending a few weeks on the ship it was no surprise that they needed to resupply, especially with this crew. They always seemed to be getting into trouble even when they had the most well-meant intentions. Ruby and Aasim didn’t seem to mind the long shopping trip though as they slowly made from location to location. They appreciated every second that they got to spend together, simply enjoying each other's company. The sky quickly changed from blue to orange as they wrapped up at the last shop. 

“Well, it’s getting a bit late but how about we grab a bite to eat first?” Ruby smiled warmly at Aasim.

“Sure, I saw this place that looks like it would be delicious.” Aasim answered as he guided her through the streets. Soon they had made their way to the tavern. As they sat down to eat they were greeted by a server who quickly brought them their meal. The two laughed and smiled as they talked. Each had split up their meal, giving it to the other to try. Everything was delicious.

Thanking the server for their meal, they exited the tavern and made their way back to the ship. Before they got on board, Ruby stopped, causing Aasim to pause as well. They looked at each other, staring into the other’s eyes before Ruby got up on her tiptoes and captured Aasim’s lips in a gentle, warm kiss. Aasim’s hands went to cup Ruby’s face as the kiss deepened before they pulled away.

“Alright, we should probably head back now.” Ruby had a light blush on her face as she looked up at him.

Aasim’s face was rather red as well, a kind smile appearing on his lips. “Let’s,” His hand grasped Ruby’s, their fingers intertwining once again as the two continued to walk towards Ol’ Kickass.

\----

“I got you, Louis.” Clementine grunted, grasping onto Louis’ pants as she helped him up to the crow’s nest. 

Louis let out a deep breath, groaning when his butt hit the crow’s nest before he shuffled to sit beside her. “Thanks.” 

The two smiled at each other, a giddy euphoria taking over their stomachs when they realized they had the whole day to themselves. They had barely waited for the others to leave before climbing up here. It seemed that the fact that they were alone was so exhilarating that they’d begun to giggle as soon as they climbed towards the crow’s nest. Louis loved his crew, but it was so hard to find some alone time without someone interrupting them. Whenever the two of them had a moment alone, Willy would show up begging for help in getting Garbage down from somewhere or Aasim would ask if he could get their opinion on the ship’s next destination.

Clementine looked out towards the town, leaning her head against his shoulder, humming softly at his warmth. Louis glanced at her and smiled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“It’s such a nice day.” Clementine commented, looking at the sky.

“Yeah, it really is. It’s always cool to see a new place too. We should go to town tomorrow and explore!” His eyes danced with excitement, looking over at his girlfriend with a happy grin.

Clementine looked up at him, her eyes getting lost in his freckled face before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “That sounds great.” 

Louis felt his cheeks get warm, his voice disappearing in his euphoria. He cleared his throat in hopes it would help him speak.“So where would you like to go?”

Clementine thought for a minute before responding. “The marketplace would be fun. It’s always exciting to see what they have to offer.”

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow will be our marketplace adventure!” 

Suddenly Clementine sat up and leaned forward, her face becoming serious.

“What’s wrong?” Louis leaned forward as well, a look of concern on his face.

“Someone just got on our ship. It looks like they’re trying to steal it.”

“What?!?” 

“But they won’t succeed.” A confident smile played on Clementine’s lips. Without another word Clementine grabbed a nearby rope, swinging down. Her body spun around before she jumped off and landed near the thief. Unsheathing her rapier, Clementine lunged forward, her blade trapping the thief’s dagger and disarming him. His dagger fell into the sea with a soft thunk. The thief looked over at Clementine with a sheepish smile. Clementine returned a smile mockingly before shooting her leg out and kicking him overboard.

“That was so badass, Clem!” Louis shouted from atop the crow’s nest. A proud smile played on his lips. 

“Just give me a minute and I’ll be back up there.” She shouted back to him with a smile, climbing up the mast and landing beside him once again. As soon as she was back in the crow’s nest,   
Clementine snuggled next to him and the couple continued to talk about their plans for the next day. Even though hours had passed by, to the two it only seemed like minutes before the rest of the crew began to return. 

Everyone seemed to have a good time in town. Willy and AJ told their adventure with the boys and Brody. Tenn quietly threw in a word or two as the story was told, fixing the errors that AJ said and the exaggerated tales that Willy spun. As the night went on, the crew’s energy slowly started to die down. Each of them lazily moved along to head to bed, happy that they’d had a great day away from the sea.


End file.
